


A Lead Role in a Cage

by Metz77



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Microfic, spoilers for the end of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metz77/pseuds/Metz77
Summary: Tom's thoughts at the end.





	

My name is Tom.

I'm about to die.

Rachel, beautiful cousin Rachel, has skewered me on her grizzly bear claws. The Yeerk in my head is screaming in pain and rage and fear.

‹I told you, Yeerk,› I say. ‹I told you Jake would find a way to kill you.›

‹No!› the filthy slug cries aloud. I feel movement. Rachel is lifting us.

‹Sorry,› she says.

All I want now is to tell Jake I'm proud of him. To tell Rachel, "Good job."

‹Jake, stop her!› the Yeerk screams.

_Don't you dare, little brother. You've done good._

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue from _Animorphs #54: The Beginning_


End file.
